


Gratefulness

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: After Spock's death in the battle with Khan, Kirk says goodbye and thanks him for everything.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 2
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Gratefulness

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Gratidão](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750373) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [FFFC](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) 's 10 years fandom battle challenge.
> 
> And for the [3 sentence ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9721648).
> 
> Fullupwithfire: Any, any, It's easy to be thankful for the things you've got/It takes guts to give thanks for the things you've lost.

Kirk placed a hand on the sealed casket, knowing that even now he couldn't touch him, Spock hadn't… his body hadn't been cleared of the radiation, the massive dose would persist on his system for years to come, making it dangerous to even attempt to transport him back to be buried, so he would get the burial of the explorers of old, released to the vastness of space to forever drift, or until he was caught in some gravitational force and burned in an atmosphere or by getting too close to a star, a fitting end for someone who had dedicated his life to going where no man had gone before.

"Thank you, Spock," he said aloud, fighting back the tears, although he didn't know if he meant for giving his life to save the ship one last time, or for all the years of companionship, that he hoped would have lasted so much longer.

In this situation, it would be easy to simply be angry for what he lost, but he was too tired to be angry, tired of the anger and desire for vengeance that caused this situation, so all he had was sorrow, and gratefulness for having been lucky enough to find his other half, even if it had been taken from him.


End file.
